Pokémon: Renegade Generation
by Magua
Summary: En un mundo donde los entrenadores desaparecieron hace centenas de años y los Pokémon son usados para trabajos duros o del hogar, nace una muchacha que un día descubre una cinta donde su tatarabuelo, Ash Ketchum, está librando un combate Pokémon. Ella luchará para cumplir su sueño y liberar a los Pokémon. Personajes originales y menciones a los ya creados, romance y secretos.
1. El comienzo de todo

Bueno, este es mi primer fic de Pokémon, la verdad es que no tenía pensado escribir uno, pero se me ocurrió esta idea mientras que me duchaba y tengo que escribirla :3

Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura, nos vemos al final del capítulo ;)

**Pokémon: Renegade Generation.**

_**Capítulo 1. El comienzo de todo.**_

Un canto; un armonioso, dulce e insistente canto era lo único que podía escuchar. Me revolví en la cama, tratando de taparme el rostro con la almohada y huir de aquel sonido, pero fue inútil, mi despertador personal parecía dispuesto a no callarse hasta verme totalmente desperezada.

Entreabrí los ojos y parpadeé un par de veces, tratando de habituarme a los rayos de sol que se filtraban por entre las cortinas y acababan justamente sobre mí.

Solté un gruñido, porque el sonido continuaba ahí, hacía ya unos segundos que había dejado de ser confortable, ahora era un ruido monótono y molesto del que deseaba escapar.

-Cállate ya –espeté.

El ave que había estado cantando se detuvo al instante y emitió su gritito característico, parecía triste por mi tono de voz. Rápidamente, me apresuré a ser más amable, ya que el pobre Pokémon no tenía la culpa de mi mal humor matutino.

-Perdona, Chatot, pero ya conoces la mala leche que tengo cuando me levanto.

El Pokémon soltó un sonido feliz y salió por la ventana abierta de mi cuarto, dejándome sola otra vez. Observé a la pequeña criatura, sus alas que combinaban el azul con el amarillo eran preciosas, mostrando el brillo y lustre digno del Pokémon más bien cuidado. Su pico rojizo estaba manchado levemente de color morado, seguramente había estado comiendo algunas de esas moras que tanto le gustaban, quién sabe. Su cabeza era muy parecida a una nota musical y su cuerpo se dividía en diferentes tipos de colores, pasando por el amarillo, el verde y el negro, que se encontraba en su extraña cola.

Suspiré y me forcé a incorporarme. Nada más hacerlo, estudié mi cuarto con desgana, buscando alguna peculiaridad. Era una habitación cuadrangular, con las paredes pintadas de azul claro y adornos parecidos a Wailmer que estaban dibujados con un tono fucsia, tenía un aspecto infantil, el de alguien que no ha salido nunca más allá del pueblo donde nació.

De repente, mi mirada tropezó con algo que no debería estar allí y esbocé una sonrisa de felicidad. Me levanté y cogí la pequeña cajita naranja con forma de cuadrado que se hallaba cerrada por un bello lazo. Por lo visto, mi madre se había acordado de mi cumpleaños.

Tras sentarme de nuevo en la cama, abrí aquel regalo y vi un objeto esférico con la mitad superior roja y la inferior blanca. Esbocé una gran sonrisa y extraje la Pokeball de la caja. La miré entusiasmada, debatiéndome entre lanzarla contra el suelo para ver si había algún Pokémon, o esperar un rato hasta asegurarme de lo que había dentro.

Finalmente, mi curiosidad venció, y tiré la ball contra el suelo sin delicadeza ninguna pero sí muchos nervios. El objeto se abrió nada más hacer contacto con las baldosas, pero no dejo salir nada, estaba vacío.

Hice un pequeño mohín de disgusto, pero, a fin de cuentas, mi primer Pokémon debería de obtenerlo yo.

Con renovadas energías, recogí mi regalo y salí del cuarto, yendo hacia la cocina.

-¡Hola, mamá! –exclamé alegremente mucho antes de llegar al susodicho lugar.

-Feliz cumpleaños, cariño –me saludó con cariño mi madre, dejando lo que estaba haciendo y corriendo a darme un abrazo.

-Mami, ¿puedo irme a buscar a mi primer Pokémon? –pregunté unos segundos más tarde, mis ganas eran palpables desde la distancia.

-Claro, pero ten cuidado, no te acerques al Mightyena del vecino, tiene muy malas pulgas –me advirtió dulcemente, liberándome del abrazo y mirándome a los ojos.

-Ni lo dudes –contesté con rapidez.

No esperé a que me dijera nada más, sino que salí corriendo hacia la puerta de mi casa y salí por ella.

Tuve que contener una carcajada de felicidad al ver el pueblo donde había nacido, Pueblo Paleta, porque parecía que hoy iba a ser un gran día, aunque tal vez sólo eran imaginaciones mías. Estudié los alrededores: Pueblo Paleta era un lugar relajado, casi parecía que el tiempo se detuviera, las calles estaban conectadas mediante carreteras horizontales y las casas estaban construidas en fila, una tras otra, una tras otra…, todas pintadas de blanco con terrazas; todas con jardines grandes y hermosos donde sus Pokémon particulares estaban atados.

Aquella no podía ser mi vida. No. Un pueblo tan tranquilo y monótono era algo que no iba con mi estilo, yo necesitaba aventuras, parecía que las llevase en mi sangre, pero, ¿cómo iba a marcharme sin más?

Suspiré, cansada de ese pensamiento, y caminé por la carretera, que estaba justo en los límites del bosque. Adentrarse en él era nuestra responsabilidad, normalmente, los parajes vírgenes estaban reservados para los cazadores de Pokémon y los coleccionistas más destacados y valientes. Yo misma había sido la espectadora de una caza masiva de Kangaskhan, y, para mi desgracia, también había presenciado como los habían separado de sus cachorros y, uno tras otro, habían acabado con las madres, acusándolas de ser una "plaga".

Ningún otro día de mi vida había llorado más, me recordaba agarrada a la ropa de mi madre, suplicándole que nos fuésemos de allí, pero ella parecía contemplar la escena con un placer sádico y cruel. Desde entonces nunca la vi igual. Tal vez soy yo la que piense diferente; tal vez soy yo la única que crea que los Pokémon no están para ser tratados como animales corrientes; tal vez, sólo tal vez, yo era diferente a los demás…

Con esos pensamientos, me sorprendí a mi misma caminando hacia los arbustos más cercanos. Dudé unos instantes, pero finalmente decidí entrar, a fin de cuentas, ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasarme?

Caminé por entre los árboles, estudiando la maleza en busca de algún Pokémon al que atrapar, la primera criaturita que formaría parte de mi equipo.

De repente, escuché un sonido extraño y me alarmé, mis músculos se tensaron, preparándose para correr, pero de ninguna manera hubiera podido huir de aquella criatura, ni siquiera me la esperaba: un ser con forma ligeramente humanoide apareció justo delante de mí. Era un Pokémon completamente rojo, muy alto, incluso más que yo, y poseía dos pequeñas pero resistentes alas en su espalda. Sus ojos eran ambarinos y brillaban, amenazadores. Retrocedí un par de pasos, buscando desesperadamente una salida y tratando de averiguar el nombre de aquel ser. Por mi ente pasaron miles de palabras, pero ninguna encajaba con las descripciones, hasta que, repentinamente, me vino algo a la mente. Observé al Pokémon con aún más atención, asegurándome y sonreí, satisfecha de mi misma.

-Eres un Scizor –afirmé, muy orgullosa de mi descubrimiento.

El Pokémon se quedó quieto en el sitio y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, como si hubiera entendido mis palabras pero tratase de encontrarles sentido.

-No te esfuerces, no suelo decir nada con pies y cabeza –le advertí, divertida por el comportamiento de la criatura.

Traté de acercarme a ella, intentar tocarla y establecer por primera vez en mi vida un contacto directo con un Pokémon salvaje.

Me arrepentí al instante de mi decisión, ya que el Scizor se alarmó de nuevo y preparó sus pinzas, dispuesto a atacarme.

Observé como su cuerpo se tensaba, como sus ojos se entornaban, mirándome fijamente, todo en aquel Pokémon parecía perfectamente diseñado para algo, sólo que aún no conocía el qué.

Justo cuando el Scizor saltó sobre mí, una neblina morada comenzó a aparecer entre mi atacante y yo. Retrocedí un par de pasos, alarmada, pero, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, la niebla adquirió la forma de un gigantesco fantasma. El Pokémon rojo se detuvo, con una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa.

-¡Puño fuego! –escuché que gritaba alguien.

Me giré hacia el sonido, viendo a un hombre mayor, de ochenta años aproximadamente, que caminaba hacia mí, mirándome con recelo pero tampoco perdiendo de vista al Scizor. El señor vestía una especie de túnica color marrón, debajo de esta llevaba una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones azules raídos por el paso de los años. Sus ojos grises parecían rebosar emoción, como si estuviese deseoso de hacer algo.

No tuve tiempo para prestarle más atención, ya que el Pokémon fantasma, Gengar, obedeció al abuelo y su puño comenzó a verse rodeado por una especie de aura color roja, que envolvió toda su mano. El ser golpeó con fuerza al pobre Scizor, pero logró sobreponerse y se preparó para responder con otro golpe.

En ese instante, noté una mano sobre mi hombro y me sobresalté, estando a punto de soltar un grito de terror. Me encontré con la nada amigable mirada del señor mayor, que parecía observarme con una mezcla de repulsión y odio. ¿Qué le había hecho para que me mirase así?

-Vete –me ordenó en voz baja pero férrea.

En un principio, traté de negarme, quería ver lo que sea que fuera a pasar entre aquellos Pokémon, pero al final desistí, ya que el abuelo no parecía estar dispuesto a soltarme. Retrocedí con precaución, sin perder de vista al hombre, hasta que me di la vuelta y salí corriendo a toda velocidad.

A pesar del ruido de las pisadas y de las hojas que chocaban contra mi rostro, pude escuchar claramente las últimas palabras del viejo:

-Márchate de aquí, este no es tu sitio.

Continué con mi carrera incluso cuando salí del bosque y entre a mi casa, yendo directamente hacia mi cuarto y tumbándome sobre la cama.

Necesitaba pensar, muchas dudas se agolpaban en mi inexperta cabeza… ¿Qué estaba haciendo ese hombre con su Gengar? ¿Le había ordenado atacar a otro Pokémon? ¿Acaso eso no podría definirse como un… combate?

Recordé como el abuelo había dado una orden a su fantasma, y este había obedecido sin dudarlo, a su vez, el Scizor recibió el golpe, pero, en vez de huir, parecía estar dispuesto a rebatirlo.

Definitivamente, aquello era una batalla Pokémon, algo que yo no había visto nunca antes en mi vida; algo completamente nuevo y diferente; algo que me llamaba inexplicablemente la atención, como si mi interior buscase probar una batalla.

Me levanté y caminé hacia el salón, seguramente mamá estaría viendo algo en la tele y ni se habría percatado de mi veloz llegada.

Tal como esperaba, encontré a la mujer tumbada en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados y un paquete inacabado de palomitas en la mano. Eché un vistazo a la pantalla del televisor, estaban las noticias y me apresuré a quitarlas, lo que menos quería ahora era ver desgracias.

Me senté junto a mi madre, ella abrió los ojos al instante, mirándome y esperando a que comenzase una conversación. Al ver que no lo hacía, se incorporó ligeramente y me revolvió el pelo, sonriéndome cariñosamente.

-Tu padre habría estado orgulloso –susurró con suavidad.

El esbozo de sonrisa que había aparecido en mi cara, se esfumó, dando lugar a una mueca que mezclaba el dolo con la sorpresa a partes iguales. ¿A qué demonios venía eso ahora?

-Mamá –comencé a hablar, tratando de cambiar de tema-, ¿existen las batallas Pokémon?

Los músculos de la mujer se tensaron al instante y apretó con fuerza los labios, formando una sonrisa tan falsa como nerviosa.

-¿E… eso a qué viene? –casi gritó, apartándose definitivamente de mí y levantándose del sofá.

-Es que… -respondí, apartando la mirada de ella y recordando lo que había visto esa misma tarde.

¿Por qué estaba tan extraña desde que había pronunciado las batallas Pokémon?

-Los combates ya no existen –prosiguió, sin darme tiempo a explicarle nada y alzando el tono más de la cuenta-. No sé de dónde sacas esas estupideces, ¡deja de decir sandeces, tienes dieciséis años, deberías estar pensando en chicos o cualquier otra tontería de esas! –gritó, asustándome de verdad, a fin de cuentas, mi madre nunca dejaba de susurrar o hablar bajito.

-Pues bien –gruñí, levantándome también del sofá y saliendo de la casa a toda velocidad, estaba furiosa con ella y eso no me gustaba ni lo más mínimo.

Caminé al lado de las lindes del bosque, alejándome de mi hogar, respirando de forma pausada y tratando de tranquilizarme. Llevaba el brazo izquierdo estirado para que rozase los troncos de los árboles.

De repente, escuché un sonido extraño, parecía un gemido de dolor, pero no era humano. Tal vez se trataba de algún perro o un conejo salvaje. Seguí caminando, con el oído aguzado y los sentidos alertas ante cualquier anomalía.

Otra vez volví a escuchar el mismo ruido, esta vez sí que comprobé que no era de una persona, pero tampoco era animal.

Sin dudar ni un instante, me interné en el bosque por segunda vez en el día, preparada para encontrar e identificar al emisor del ruido.

Escuché un sonido seco, como el de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo, y luego un grito de victoria, seguido de otro golpe y su consiguiente gemido.

Aceleré el ritmo, tratando desesperadamente de ayudar a aquella cosa que estaba en peligro, hasta que de pronto, y para mi sorpresa, distinguí una especie de cuerpo humanoide diminuto, que apenas si superaba en altura a mis rodillas. Era un Riolu, un Pokémon con el cuerpo azul a excepción de las orejas caídas y las patas, que eran de color negro. Sus ojos, de un color carmesí impactante, me observaron durante unos instantes, sorprendidos. Su cola azulada se movía con inquietud, parecía disgustado por mi presencia, pero yo había dejado de prestarle atención.

Justamente a mi lado, tirado en el suelo y sufriendo espasmos de dolor, un pequeño Charmander se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Su llama estaba prácticamente extinguida, no le quedarían más de diez minutos de vida si seguía con la pelea. Su cuerpo era totalmente naranja, sólo su estómago, de un color más claro, era diferente. Sus ojos se encontraban entornados, pero dejaban a la vista un par de pupilas azules que brillaban con determinación, listas para acabar el combate aunque le fuera la vida en ello.

Riolu se colocó en posición de atacar, pero yo me interpuse entre él y su objetivo. El Pokémon soltó un gruñido, visiblemente frustrado, pero no perdió aquella pose ofensiva, sino que comenzó a prepararse para saltar

Tragué saliva. A pesar de su pequeño tamaño, Riolu parecía ser bastante más fuerte que cualquier otro Pokémon de su estatura y especie, como si hubiera sido entrenado.

Justo cuando se disponía a abalanzarse sobre mí, escuché una especie de silbido, prolongado y melodioso. El efecto en el Pokémon aura fue inmediato, y se dio la vuelta, dejando de representar una amenaza y alzando las orejas.

Me incliné sobre Charmander, observando de reojo a su atacante, y comprobé que estaba grave, pero que sería posible salvarlo con una atención médica eficiente e inmediata.

Durante el efímero instante en el que deje de mirar al Riolu, este salió corriendo y se perdió entre la espesura, posiblemente buscando al emisor del silbido. Suspiré aliviada, si Riolu volvía, no me encontraría allí, eso estaba claro.

Deslicé las manos por debajo del cuerpo semiinconsciente del Pokémon de fuego, y lo cogí en brazos, apegándomelo con fuerza contra mi cuerpo en un desesperado intento de calentarlo.

Mentalmente busqué todos los lugares a los que podía llevar un Pokémon de fuego herido: en la ciudad no había ningún médico Pokémon, el profesor Trevor no era alguien de confianza para mí, y mi madre estaba demasiado enfadada para escucharme siquiera.

¿Quién podía ayudarme? Estaba desesperada, aquel Charmander necesitaba mi ayuda urgente, y yo me limitaba a quedarme en el sitio, estancada en mis propios pensamientos. Cuando iba a gritar de pura rabia, el Pokémon entreabrió sus ojos azules, mirándome directamente, después esbozó lo que parecía ser una mueca de rabia y dolor y trató de escaparse de mi agarre, pero lo sujeté con fuerza.

Justo entonces, una idea pasó por mi mente: el hombre de antes, aquel con ese Gengar tan poderoso.

Sin saber hacia dónde iba, salí corriendo del bosque, recorriendo el pequeño pueblo Paleta de cabeza y buscando en los lugares más recónditos donde aún no se me había ocurrido entrar.

Sólo quedaba un lugar: el acantilado situado a las afueras, que tenía un acceso difícil pero no imposible, así que me dirigí sin dudarlo hacia allí.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es bastante borroso, por la velocidad de mi carrera, apenas si prestaba atención a mí alrededor, chocaba con los escasos habitantes que se interponían en mi camino y esquivaba coches en los últimos instantes.

Entre mis brazos, el pequeño Charmander había decidido cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por mí, confiar en un desconocido y entregarle su vida.

Tras más de diez minutos de carrera, reconocí la bifurcación que había hacia las afueras de mi pueblo, tomé el camino de la izquierda, un sendero irregular y pedregoso, pero no pensé en dar la vuelta en ningún momento.

Llegué al final del sendero y no me encontré con nada, había un pequeño prado con unas vistas excelentes debido a estar situadas a tanta altura, pero ya está, ni viejo, ni Pokémon, ni siquiera un maldito banco donde poder descansar.

Me derrumbé de rodillas, y las lágrimas de impotencia hicieron acto de presencia, le había fallado, aquel Charmander había confiado en mí y ahora se había condenado a una muerte casi segura.

Escuché unos pasos a mi espalda, pero no les di importancia, seguramente sería cualquier cosa menos la que buscaba.

De pronto, escuché una voz que sonaba cortante:

-¿Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí? –aquella fue la pregunta, pero no fue eso lo que me hizo levantarme con rapidez y volverme hacia el hombre, sino el hecho de que había reconocido la voz.

-Necesito su ayuda –contesté sencillamente, tendiéndole el Pokémon que llevaba en brazos para que comprobara la verdad en mis palabras.

El viejo me observó boquiabierto, y con una mirada iracunda me arrebató a Charmander y salió corriendo hacia una pequeña cabaña de madera medio destartalada que me había pasado desapercibida.

Salí corriendo tras él a pesar de que intentó echarme, yo tenía muy claro que no pensaba irme hasta que no conociese el estado de salud del Pokémon.

Entré en la casa, pero nadie me prestó atención, así que la estudié con la mirada: estaba completamente construida de madera, y parecía bastante más resistente de lo que aparentaba, su mobiliario era más bien escaso, constando únicamente de una cama, un sofá, una televisión antigua y una gran mesa, todo ello de madera.

El hombre había colocado a Charmander encima de la mesa, como si fuera a operarlo, y se volvió hacia la única estantería de la casa, sacando de ella una especie de jeringuilla con un líquido rosado en su interior. Sin perder ni un instante, el viejo clavó delicadamente la aguja e introdujo el contenido en los vasos sanguíneos del pobre Pokémon, que se limitó a soltar un gemido a pesar de estar dormido.

Una vez hecho esto, el abuelo se volvió hacia mí, observándome con rabia.

-¿Qué le has hecho? –gritó, caminando en mi dirección con la jeringuilla aún en la mano.

Retrocedí un par de pasos, intimidada, pero contesté sin dudar:

-Lo encontré en el bosque, estaba siendo atacado por un Pokémon salvaje –me detuve durante unos instantes en esa frase, aún me quedaba la pregunta de si aquel Riolu era o no un Pokémon libre, pero no le di importancia-. Habría muerto de no ser por mí –añadí, dejando de retroceder y plantándole cara al hombre.

Pareció meditar mis palabras, y se tomó más de un minuto en dejar la jeringuilla sobre la mesa y esbozar una sonrisa forzada, tendiéndome la mano izquierda.

-Lamento lo sucedido, señorita –se disculpó humildemente. Titubeé un poco, pero finalmente agarré su mano y la estreché-. Me llamo Gary, ¿y usted?

-Sapphire, pero mis amigos me llaman Sapphy.

La sonrisa de Gary se agrandó aún más.

-¿Qué hacías en el bosque? –cuestionó, sus ojos grises me estudiaron con interés.

-Estaba buscando a mi primer Pokémon, hoy cumplo dieciséis, tengo derecho a uno –le informé, echando un vistazo a Charmander.

-Se recuperará –aseguró, acto seguido, me colocó una mano en el hombro y clavó sus ojos en los míos.

Traté de huir de su agarre, pero era demasiado fuerte. Justo cuando barajaba la opción de darle una buena patada en la espinilla, me soltó.

-Me recuerdas mucho a alguien –susurró suavemente, hablando para sí mismo.

-Mi madre es la dueña de la pastelería, tal vez la conoces –supuse, quitándole importancia a aquel hecho y encogiéndome de hombros.

De repente, el hombre se puso tenso y me sujetó ambos brazos.

-Tú… ¿eres la hija de Mike? –preguntó, con voz alarmada.

Me asusté de verdad, no puedo negarlo, pero asentí, tragando saliva sonoramente e intentando escapar de nuevo. El recordar a mi padre era algo extraño, ya me había acostumbrado a dejarlo aparte, en un lugar donde su muerte no tuviera la oportunidad de hacerme llorar.

Volvió a soltarme tan rápido como antes, pero en esta ocasión se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la televisión, colocando un DVD en el reproductor y sentándose en el sofá.

-Ven –me ordenó suavemente, dando unas palmaditas al espacio que quedaba libre-. Tengo algo que enseñarte.

_**Continuará…**_

Hasta aquí el capítulo uno de mi fic xD

Supongo que este será uno de los que tengan menos acción de todos, ya que aún tenía que situar a los lectores en un pueblo y dar un pequeño contexto :P

Espero vuestros reviews, si queréis ;)

Por cierto, subiré un capítulo cada dos semanas, el próximo será el domingo 26 de agosto.

Un saludo ;)


	2. Alma de revolucionaria

Aquí está el segundo capítulo de mi fic de Pokémon, subido puntualmente y a mucha honra xD

Disfrutad de la lectura, nos vemos al final de capítulo ^^

**Pokémon: Renegade Generation.**

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

-Me recuerdas mucho a alguien –susurró suavemente, hablando para sí mismo.

-Mi madre es la dueña de la pastelería, tal vez la conoces –supuse, quitándole importancia a aquel hecho y encogiéndome de hombros.

De repente, el hombre se puso tenso y me sujetó ambos brazos.

-Tú… ¿eres la hija de Mike? –preguntó, con voz alarmada.

Me asusté de verdad, no puedo negarlo, pero asentí, tragando saliva sonoramente e intentando escapar de nuevo. El recordar a mi padre era algo extraño, ya me había acostumbrado a dejarlo aparte, en un lugar donde su muerte no tuviera la oportunidad de hacerme llorar.

Volvió a soltarme tan rápido como antes, pero en esta ocasión se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la televisión, colocando un DVD en el reproductor y sentándose en el sofá.

-Ven –me ordenó suavemente, dando unas palmaditas al espacio que quedaba libre-. Tengo algo que enseñarte.

_**Capítulo 2. Alma de revolucionaria.**_

Con lentitud me dirigí hacia él, mirando de reojo a Charmander, el cual, después del pinchazo, respiraba con más tranquilidad y parecía haber mejorado drásticamente.

Me senté en el sofá, y Gary pulsó un botón en el mando, encendiendo el televisor. A pesar de que en un principio me sentía algo distraída, nada más escuchar la primera palabra del presentador que hablaba en la tele, todo cambió.

En la pantalla podía verse un campo de batalla totalmente verde, con algunas rocas colocadas aleatoriamente, simulando una pradera en pleno esplendor, pero aquello no fue lo que me llamó la atención, sino un muchacho de cabello negro y corto que portaba una gorra roja y blanca con un extraño símbolo verde. Sus ojos oscuros eran grandes y brillaban con determinación, haciendo juego con sus ropas, ya que estas también tan lucían llamativas y enérgicas como su poseedor. Una chaqueta abierta azul, una camiseta de manga corta color negro y unos vaqueros desteñidos sujetos por un cinturón rojo, aquello, junto con unos tenis azules y blancos, componía su vestimenta.

En el lado contrario del campo, un muchacho moreno con el cabello de punta observaba a su rival con ojos verdes fríos e inexpresivos, mostrando tener un carácter totalmente opuesto al del otro joven. Vestía una camiseta morada, unos pantalones color azul oscuro y unas botas marrones que parecían ser bastante cómodas. De su cuello colgaba un precioso colgante que simulaba el yin y el yang pero con la mitad superior verde y la inferior amarilla.

-En el lado derecho, tenemos a Ash Ketchum, de pueblo Paleta, que se enfrentará a Gary Oak, nacido en el mismo lugar que él –chillaba el presentador, indicando con las manos a los supuestos contrincantes-. Y ahora –prosiguió, señalando hacia algo por encima de su cabeza, un cartel que mostraba las fotos de ambos muchachos separadas por un rayo-, veamos quién empieza esto.

Como por arte de magia, el panel luminoso se apagó, y, cuando volvió a encenderse, las imágenes de Gary y Ash comenzaron a aparecer de forma aleatoria hasta que se detuvieron, mostrando al muchacho de ojos verdes como elegido para empezar con el combate.

Sin perder ni un instante, Gary cogió una de las Pokeball que tenía sujetas en su cinturón y la lanzó contra el estadio. Una gran luz dejó vislumbrar una silueta parecida a la de un perro, pero mucho más estilizada y grácil. Cuando el brillo cesó, la ball volvió con su dueño y el Pokémon elegido por este se pudo ver con claridad: era una criatura preciosa, con cuatro patas y la piel totalmente negra, adornada con aros dorados. El Pokémon luz lunar se sacudió ligeramente, luciendo un par de orejas puntiagudas que se agitaron junto con una cola tan estilizada como el resto del cuerpo.

-¡Adelante Umbreon! –gritó Gary, incapaz de no esbozar una sonrisa de felicidad al ver a su querido Pokémon salir al campo de batalla.

Acto seguido, Ash miró hacia el suelo, donde una pequeña criatura totalmente de color amarillo brillante, con un par de mejillas rosadas y algunas manchas marrones en forma de raya por la espalda. Poseía dos orejas acabadas en color negro y un par de grandes ojos oscuros que brillaban con aún más ímpetu que el de su entrenador. Su cola tenía forma de rayo, indicando el tipo de aquel Pokémon.

-Dale duro, Pikachu –susurró su entrenador, haciendo que el Pokémon soltase su gritito característico y se lanzase hacia el campo de combate, listo para iniciar la pelea- Placaje eléctrico –ordenó el joven, al ver la mirada intimidante que Umbreon de dirigía a su compañero.

Pikachu reaccionó al instante, comenzando a correr directamente hacia su rival, cogiendo poco a poco más velocidad, y, para sorpresa del público, viéndose rodeado por una especie de energía eléctrica de gran potencia, capaz de levantar el mismísimo suelo.

-Bola sombra –decidió Gary, sin amedrentarse por los movimientos de su enemigo.

Umbreon asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y, sin perder el contacto visual con su rival, una diminuta esfera de color oscuro comenzó a crearse en la punta de su hocico, la pelota fue creciendo hasta tener el tamaño de Pikachu, tomando un tono morado muy oscuro con el centro algo más claro.

El Pokémon lanzó su ataque, haciendo que este impactara de lleno contra el ratón eléctrico y provocando que redujese la velocidad.

Aquel era un duelo de titanes; Umbreon, por su parte, mantenía toda su concentración en Pikachu para evitar el ataque si su bola sombra fallase; mientras que el Pokémon de Ash trataba con todas sus fuerzas de romper aquella esfera de magia oscura y continuar con su carrera.

Todo estaba tan interesante que cuando el viejo Gary apagó el televisor, Sapphire no pudo contener un improperio.

-¿Qué hace? –gruñó, intentando arrebatarle el mando al hombre.

-Ya has visto suficiente –respondió de forma seca, escondiendo el mando debajo de su trasero, lugar que Sapphy nunca tocaría, acto seguido, continuó hablando-. ¿Viste a ese entrenador? –le dirigí una mirada interrogante, a fin de cuentas, había dos luchadores- Ash Ketchum, ¿te has fijado en él? –aclaró, mirándome con una extraña intensidad. Asentí con la cabeza y el siguió hablando-. Pues me alegro, porque él era tu tatarabuelo.

Me quedé de piedra, ¿qué acababa de decir? Según mi madre, mis parientes provenían de una familia de pasteleros.

-Mi… mi abuelo… ¿peleaba a muerte con Pokémon? –inquirí quedamente, incapaz de procesar más.

El hombre negó rotundamente con la cabeza, haciendo una mueca de horror.

-¡¿Estás loca?! –casi gritó, levantándose de un salto y señalando en televisor, como si allí pudiera ver algo- Tu tatarabuelo fue uno de los mejores entrenadores de la historia, él y su Pikachu marcaron un antes y un después en el mundo.

Definitivamente, a aquel abuelo se le había ido la pinza. Eso o toda mi vida había sido una mentira… Entonces, ¿debería creer que mi padre está muerto? ¿Debería confiar de un abuelo desconocido que afirma saber quién fue uno de mis antepasados?

Algo me decía que sí.

-¿Eso que dice es verdad? –quise saber, a pesar de que todo mi interior me gritaba saber más, conocer a mi tatarabuelo, hablar sobre las batallas Pokémon.

-Totalmente –afirmó, volviendo a relajarse pero sin tomar asiento-. Y él no luchaba a muerte, las batallas Pokémon eran simples combates para poner a prueba las habilidades de ambos oponentes, eran grandiosas –me explicó, su voz estaba notablemente teñida con la nostalgia, y sus ojos ambarinos brillaban de forma distante, perdidos en los recuerdos-. Las batallas Pokémon… no hay palabras para describirlas, son únicas, y antaño eran muy apreciadas, yo luché unas cuantas en mi juventud, pero ya están totalmente prohibidas, sólo nos quedan las peleas clandestinas –continuó, hablando cada vez más bajo y con una voz tan triste que me asustaba.

-¿Por qué se prohibieron las batallas? –pregunté, curiosa, ya que aquel dato era lo que menos me cuadraba en la charla de Gary.

El hombre tragó saliva y caminó hacia la puerta de la cabaña, abriéndola y haciéndome un gesto para indicarme que saliera fuera.

-Vete –espetó con frialdad. Ya era la segunda vez que me decía la misma palabra, y no me gustaba en absoluto.

-¿Por qué? –cuestioné, desesperada por saber más, lo necesitaba.

-Ya te he dicho bastante –contestó con el mismo tono-, ahora, márchate y no vuelvas. Como te vea otra vez por aquí o le cuentes a alguien lo que te he dicho, tendrás que vigilar tus espaldas hasta que me muera, ¿entiendes? –me amenazó, acercándose unos pasos hacia mí.

El terror me invadió, aquello había sonado realmente en serio, ni un atisbo de piedad se podía vislumbrar a través de aquellos ojos impenetrables.

Salí de la cabaña, temerosa, sin dejar de mirar hacia mis espaldas y preocupada por Charmander.

-Adiós –se despidió secamente, dando un portazo y dejándome fuera, confusa, sola y asustada.

Caminé hacia mi casa, o, mejor dicho, dejé que mis pies me llevaran a casa, toda mi mente estaba muy ocupada con un pensamiento muy simple: saber más.

Si mi tatarabuelo era un entrenador tan conocido, ¿por qué mi familia no me había hablado de él? Aquel viejo, ¿cómo sabía tanto de mis antepasados?

Nada estaba claro, pero sólo una cosa parecía ser capaz de resolver mis dudas de una vez por todas: marcharme del pueblo, ser entrenadora y seguir los pasos de mi abuelo para descubrir mi pasado, la causa de la prohibición de los combates y sentir aquella pasión "indescriptible" de la que me había hablado Gary.

Estaba decidido, mañana al amanecer me marcharía, ya se estaba haciendo tarde, deberían ser las cinco de la tarde, viajar a oscuras y en soledad no podría ser seguro.

Y ahí estaba el segundo inconveniente: no tenía Pokémon. Pero bueno, aquello no me impediría comenzar mi viaje.

Llegué a casa y entré, caminando directamente hacia el salón, donde mi madre veía las noticias con un paquete de palomitas en el regazo.

Cogí el mando y apagué la televisión, recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte de la espectadora y su Chatot, que se estaba limpiando las plumas apoyado en el marco de la ventana.

-Mamá –comencé, recordando la discusión de aquella mañana y decidiendo una cosa más: iba a ser directa-, voy a ser entrenadora Pokémon.

Su comportamiento fue muy variado, pasando mirarme incrédula, encontrándose con mis ojos que brillaban con una seguridad que le dejo claro que iba enserio, escupir las palomitas, levantarse del sofá, soltar un grito de frustración, dar un golpe sobre la mesa, y, para mi sorpresa, asestarme un guantazo muy potente y sonoro, que provocó un sonido seco.

Noté al instante un profundo dolor chispeante proveniente de la mejilla dolida y, sin decir palabra, salí corriendo hacia mi cuarto, comenzando a derramar lagrimas de dolor e ira contenida.

Agarré una mochila que solía usar en las excursiones escolares, era de color azul oscuro con imágenes de la familia evolutiva de Evee en unos tonos más oscuros, las cremalleras eran de color amarillo, y disponía de tres compartimentos, el más grande, en el cual introduje algo de ropa interior de recambio, un par de camisetas y un pantalón, en el intermedio puse todo el dinero que tenía ahorrado, que alcanzaría la nada inestimable cifra de dos mil euros, y en el pequeño guardé una foto mía de cuando era pequeña, la única en la que se me veía acompañada de un hombre moreno de larga melena y ojos azules oscuros, mi padre, y una mujer que lucía una sonrisa de felicidad que ahora me parecía imposible, mi madre.

Mientras que hacía todo esto, pudo escuchar los gritos de la mujer que antes me había golpeado:

-Tienes diez minutos para marcharte o pedirme perdón –chillaba con voz iracunda.

Me colgué la mochila en un hombro y bajé las escaleras, caminando con total decisión hacia mi madre, que me observaba con incredulidad.

-No me van a hacer falta esos minutos, madre, porque no quiero permanecer más en esta casa donde no soy bienvenida –espeté con total frialdad, consiguiendo dejar de piedra a mi propia madre.

Agarré el pomo de la puerta, lo giré y salí de mi casa sin mirar atrás, ahora sí que no iba a volver. Nunca.

-No vuelvas por aquí a menos que obtengas las ocho medallas de Kanto –escuché que me decía ella.

Me detuve pero no di media vuelta, sino que esbocé una leve sonrisa que era acompañada por las lágrimas que se hacían cada vez más abundantes.

-No te preocupes, no pienso volver por aquí –aseguré, volviendo a caminar-. Y, si algún día lo hago, estaré tan cambiada y seré tan feliz que te reconcomerá la conciencia para el resto de tu vida, así que reza. Reza por que no vuelva, porque cuando lo haga el mundo cambiará tras de mí.

Ni yo misma creía que había pronunciado aquellas palabras, pero eran totalmente ciertas, iba a cambiar el mundo, devolvería las batallas Pokémon a la legalidad o, por lo menos, entendería la causa de su prohibición y trataría de eliminarla.

No volvimos a cruzar ni una sola palabra más; ella porque seguramente estaba petrificada con mis palabras y yo porque no pensaba hacerlo.

Me alejé de aquello que hasta entonces lo había sido todo para mí, mi casa, mi pueblo, mis amigos, mi gente… De todo ello sólo me quedaba una mochila que ahora, ligeramente más calmada, me percataba de lo poco que había introducido en ella.

Técnicamente no tenía nada, tan solo a mí misma y a mis ideales independientes. Con eso me bastaba, sólo se necesita una chispa para incendiar un bosque, y, por ende, sólo es necesario un alma revolucionaría para cambiar el mundo.

_**Continuará…**_

Lo sé, lo sé, es muy corto, pero es que de verdad sentía que tenía que cortarlo ahí, con ella caminando sin rumbo con la única compañía de una mochila y sus pensamientos.

El siguiente capítulo ya sí que empieza a tener algo más de "chicha", como, por ejemplo, la obtención de su primer Pokémon (aunque creo que ya supondrán cuál es xD)

Sólo espero que lo hayan disfrutado a pesar de brevedad. Por cierto, a partir de ahora no puedo comprometerme con fechas, el instituto comienza en septiembre y los estudios son lo primero, pero no pienso abandonar este fic ni el otro que tengo, simplemente no puedo decir fechas ^^

Ahora me gustaría agradecerle sinceramente a **Zilia K** su review, me alegra que te guste la historia; **AikoYukari**, muchas gracias por el comentario, espero que no te decepcione el fic; un agradecimiento también al **Xungo** por leer xD; a **Sascha**, al **Prof Oak**, a **JB** y a todos los demás lectores del foro; también muchas gracias al review **anónimo** que recibí.

Un gran saludo cariñoso, dejen sus reviews (si gustan :3), que a una le sientan muy bien ;)

Fdo: Magua.


	3. Como almas gemelas

Bueno, aquí tengo el tercer capítulo de este fic 9,9

Como no me comprometí con fechas, y el capítulo anterior no me gustó mucho, pues subo el tercero rápido, este lo he pulido un poco más, y me gusta bastante.

Disfrutad de la lectura, nos vemos al final del capítulo ;)

**Pokémon: Renegade Generation.**

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

-No vuelvas por aquí a menos que obtengas las ocho medallas de Kanto –escuché que me decía ella.

Me detuve pero no di media vuelta, sino que esbocé una leve sonrisa que era acompañada por las lágrimas que se hacían cada vez más abundantes.

-No te preocupes, no pienso volver por aquí –aseguré, volviendo a caminar-. Y, si algún día lo hago, estaré tan cambiada y seré tan feliz que te reconcomerá la conciencia para el resto de tu vida, así que reza. Reza por que no vuelva, porque cuando lo haga el mundo cambiará tras de mí.

Ni yo misma creía que había pronunciado aquellas palabras, pero eran totalmente ciertas, iba a cambiar el mundo, devolvería las batallas Pokémon a la legalidad o, por lo menos, entendería la causa de su prohibición y trataría de eliminarla.

No volvimos a cruzar ni una sola palabra más; ella porque seguramente estaba petrificada con mis palabras y yo porque no pensaba hacerlo.

Me alejé de aquello que hasta entonces lo había sido todo para mí, mi casa, mi pueblo, mis amigos, mi gente… De todo ello sólo me quedaba una mochila que ahora, ligeramente más calmada, me percataba de lo poco que había introducido en ella.

Técnicamente no tenía nada, tan solo a mí misma y a mis ideales independientes. Con eso me bastaba, sólo se necesita una chispa para incendiar un bosque, y, por ende, sólo es necesario un alma revolucionaría para cambiar el mundo.

_**Capítulo 3. Como almas gemelas.**_

Caminé sin rumbo, con la mochila colgando de un hombro y con la mano libre cerrada con fuerza en forma de puño, conteniendo mi propia rabia. Las lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas, cayendo al suelo y dejando un leve y efímero reguero que podría llegar a indicar mí camino si no se evaporase con rapidez.

Deje que mis pasos me guiaran hasta el pequeño estanque que había a las afueras de pueblo Paleta, un diminuto pero acogedor conjunto de agua con menos de quince metros de largo, rodeado por hierbas a excepción de un rústico puente fabricado con madera que llegaba hasta la mitad del lago con la finalidad de permitir a los lugareños ir de pesca o usarlo de trampolín.

Lo más extraño del estanque era que no tenía fondo, o, por lo menos, nadie lo había encontrado. Ningún habitante del pueblo se atrevió de descender a las profundidades del lago, así que aquel hecho se añadió a la lista de misterios que rodeaban aquella zona.

Esbocé una sonrisa melancólica, recordando aquellos buenos días en los que iba con mi madre a pasar las tardes en aquel remoto y escondido lugar, ya que sólo las personas nacidas en el pueblo conocían su existencia, pero, con el transcurso de los años, la gente dejo de visitar el lago, limitándolo a quedar en el recóndito lugar de los recuerdos, como un simple emplazamiento más.

Pero para mí nunca fue así. El lago era especial, bello, de aguas cristalinas y con lindos peces que nadaban por el lugar. Un riachuelo proveniente del bosque se encargaba de proveer agua nueva y limpia al estanque, que, originalmente, era de agua salada, pero con el paso del tiempo se fue endulzando levemente.

Aprovechando que llevaba puesto unos shorts azul oscuro, me senté en el muelle de madera, quitándome los tenis e introduciendo los pies. El frescor del líquido transparente provocó un reconfortante escalofrío que me recorrió la columna, haciéndome exhalar un suspiro silencioso.

Cerré los ojos, intentando contener las lágrimas, pero era inútil, así que apoyé la espalda la madera del puente y me relajé escuchando el sonido del agua bajo mi cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un sonido de pasos me alarmó, una cosa o persona se aproximó a mí, sus pisadas sonaban ligeras, y se movía con la gracilidad y ligereza de un niño joven. Unos minutos más tarde, el desconocido se sentó a mi lado, podía sentir que su cuerpo emanaba un gran calor. Quizá demasiado calor para ser normal.

Aquello acabó de asustarme, ¿una persona sana podía estar tan caliente? Entreabrí los ojos y fui incapaz de contener un grito de sorpresa: un ser anaranjado de ojos azules penetrantes y cálidos me observaba. Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa divertida, mostrándome su colmillo blanco y afilado.

Aquel Pokémon era Charmander, no había duda.

-¿Ho-Hola? –saludé, confusa, ¿qué hacía aquí?

El Pokémon señaló con el hocico hacia el cielo, donde el sol estaba cada vez más bajo, indicando que deberían ser como mínimo las ocho de la tarde.

-¿Qué quieres? –inquirí sin poder contener la curiosidad.

La cola de Charmander se agitó unos instantes, en ella lucía una llama de tamaño mediano que indicaba el buen estado de salud del Pokémon.

-Veo que ya estás bien –repuse, esbozando una sonrisa e incorporándome.

Aquella inyección tendría que ser de muy buena calidad, porque Charmander se había recuperado con una velocidad pasmosa.

La criatura soltó un gruñido y me miro con intensidad, señalándome los ojos, que aún estaban un poco rojos por el llanto de hace unas horas.

Ese Pokémon… ¿acaso estaba preocupado por mí?

-Mi madre me echó de casa –expliqué, cediendo a su curiosa y preocupada mirada-. Le dije que quería ser entrenadora, pero ahora me he dado cuenta de lo tonta que fui. Ni siquiera tengo un Pokémon… sólo una Pokeball vacía –finalicé, sintiendo como las lágrimas acudían a mis ojos otra vez.

Charmander agitó enérgicamente la cabeza y dio un par de palmadas en mi rodilla con su pequeña mano de tres dedos, como intentando animarme.

Esbocé una sonrisa, aquella criatura y yo habíamos conectado de una forma reconfortante, él parecía comprenderme y yo le entendía sin complicaciones.

-Tienes razón, no tengo de qué preocuparme, sé que he hecho lo correcto –aseguré, volviendo a observar el cielo nubado.

Casi por inercia, cogí la única Pokeball que pendía de mi cinturón y comencé a jugar con ella, deslizándola por entre los dedos y lanzándola hacia arriba para después atraparla con destreza.

Unos momentos más tarde, noté un par de palmas diminutas pero muy calientes apoyadas sobre mi mano y miré a Charmander, que me observaba sonriente.

Comprendí al instante lo que quería decir con sólo verlo a los ojos.

Con la mano derecha, aquella en la que estaban apoyadas las manitas del Pokémon lagartija, alcé la Pokeball, poniéndola justo en frente del rostro de Charmander e inclinándome yo misma para quedar al nivel de aquellos ojos azules.

-¿De verdad quieres…? –comencé a preguntar, pero no pude finalizar de hablar porque mi acompañante apretó con decisión el centro de la ball, lugar donde había un pequeño interruptor, y la esfera lo absorbió al instante, introduciéndolo dentro de ella.

La ball ni siquiera se agitó, demostrando que Charmander no había opuesto ningún inconveniente a su captura, pero pronto volvió a abrirse, emitiendo una ligera luz y dejando ver a mi nuevo amigo, que se sacudía, aparentemente incómodo.

-Veo que no te gusta estar aquí metido –murmuré, hablando más para mí misma que para mi compañero.

La criatura asintió con vehemencia y se volvió a sentar a mi lado, mirándome con sus curiosos y profundos ojos azules, parecía que la misma agua del lago sin fondo era falsa comparada con el brillo de las pupilas zarcas de Charmander.

Aquel no era un Pokémon normal. ¿O es que los Pokémon no eran normales?

Buena pregunta, tal vez algún día conoceré la respuesta.

-Ya sólo nos falta una Pokédex, tengo entendido que se usa para registrar los datos de los Pokémon y recibir información sobre ellos –le expliqué, pero, para mi sorpresa, mi colega parecía saber de qué le estaba hablando-. La pregunta es, ¿dónde habrá Pokédex?

Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, Charmander se incorporó otra vez y me agarró de la camiseta, tirando de ella.

Me levanté un tanto extrañada por su comportamiento, pero capté al instante que deseaba que le siguiera, así que lo hice.

Caminamos de vuelta al pueblo, ya que nos encontrábamos a las afueras, y yo me comencé a sentir incómoda. ¿Y si mi madre me veía? ¿Volvería a golpearme?

Inconscientemente me lleve la mano a la mejilla, pero entonces escuché un gruñido de Charmander, así que me quedé observándole, un tanto confundida.

El Pokémon se señaló y luego apuntó hacia mí con una de sus manitas, para después volver a indicar su pecho y coger aire con fuerza, aumentando el volumen de este.

Solté una risita cariñosa, aquel había sido un dulce intento de demostrarme que me protegería ante cualquier circunstancia.

Unos minutos más tarde, llegamos a una gran mansión de color blanco. Poseía un jardín que superaba en tamaño tres veces a mi casa, incluso parecía tener un mini bosque que se perdía en el horizonte, como un microsistema. La casa tenía tres pisos, y las ventanas eran abundantes pero tenían las persianas bajadas, los dueños no parecían disfrutar del sol.

Entonces recordé una cosa: aquel lugar no era otro más que el hogar de Trevor, el profesor del pueblo famoso por su gran sabiduría y capacidad para curar casi cualquier tipo de enfermedad humana. Miré a Charmander de reojo, aquella había sido una idea genial, seguro que el profesor tenía una Pokédex, pero no tenían permiso para entrar, aunque eso tenía fácil solución.

-Buena idea –le felicité a mi compañero, dándole una palmadita en la cabeza.

Charmander asintió con la cabeza y se acercó hacia la verja, deslizándose por entre los barrotes con la soltura que sólo puede obtener alguien que ya ha repetido ese proceso muchas veces.

Aquello me extrañó, aunque no tuve tiempo para pensar porque el Pokémon me apremió con un gruñido, había prisa, colarse en la mansión de un científico Pokémon para robarle uno de los objetos de investigación más estimados de la historia no iba a ser sencillo.

Escalé la reja con agilidad, salté desde arriba hacia el suelo, aterrizando limpiamente en el césped y comencé a correr a toda velocidad detrás de Charmander, que se dirigía hacia unos arbustos cercanos.

Cuando llegué a su lado ya empezaba a respirar con agitación, así que me agazape a su lado en un intento de recuperar el aire.

-¿Seguro… que sabes… a dónde vamos…? –pregunté entre jadeos.

Como única respuesta, el Pokémon de fuego se sujetó la cola y salió corriendo hacia la casa blanca con rapidez. Me quedé mirándole con una mezcla de diversión y curiosidad, la primera era por el hecho de que se había recogido aquella parte de su cuerpo para evitar tropezarse con ella, y la segunda porque no sabía cómo un simple Pokémon podía conocer tan bien la casa de Trevor, que permanecía continuamente cerrada al público.

Tras unos minutos de extenuante carrera, llegamos a la puerta de entrada, que estaba abierta, justo cuando me disponía a entrar, escuché unos pasos y, en un ataque de desesperación, cogí a Charmander en brazos y me lancé contra el suelo, arrastrándome hacia el árbol más cercano para intentar no llamar más la atención.

Unos segundos después, dos hombres vestidos con batas blancas pasaron a toda velocidad junto a mí, uno era moreno y otro rubio, pero ambos estaban igual de preocupados.

-¡¿Dónde estará ese Pokémon lagartija rebelde?! –gritaba el hombre de cabello oscuro, mirando desesperadamente a todos lados.

-Seguro que se ha metido en la recreación del Bosque Verde, ya sabes que ese bicho no para quieto –gruñó su compañero, visiblemente molesto.

Ante aquellas voces, Charmander se acurrucó contra mí, soltando un gemido de terror, abrazándome con fuerza y agarrando mi camiseta con sus patas.

De repente, otro señor, este mucho más mayor que los otros, con una reluciente calva en la cabeza y unos ojos verdes apagados y vidriosos salió de la casa. Vestía una bata blanca igual que la de los otros hombres, pero se notaba que él era Trevor porque lo reconocí de haberlo visto en un par de ocasiones.

-¡¿Habéis perdido al Experimento PE 01?! –a la vez que el señor soltaba esas palabras, noté como el temblor de Charmander se intensificaba aún más.

Algo me decía que él estaba relacionado con ese Experimento PE 01.

-Lo lamentamos, señor, ya vamos a buscarlo, seguro que esa cosa rebelde estará donde siempre, escondido en el bosque enfrente del pueblo –se disculpó el muchacho rubio, justo antes de salir corriendo hacia las verjas de la entrada de la mansión.

-Más os vale –susurró por lo bajo Trevor con tono amenazante. Acto seguido, el anciano se alejó de la casa, internándose en el bosque.

Con cuidado, acaricié la espalda de Charmander, tratando de calmarlo y, poco a poco, aquel Pokémon que se había caracterizado desde el principio por su viveza y espontaneidad, perdió su postura atemorizada y me miró con intensidad.

Aquel par de ojos azules me relataron toda la verdad sin palabras.

-¿Eres… el Experimento PE 01? –cuestioné, aún insegura de su contestación.

Charmander asintió, un tanto asustado por mi posible reacción ante su respuesta, a fin de cuentas, me había engañado y, para colmo, era una especie de experimento extraño. A saber qué le habrían hecho para que estuviera tan asustado con solo escuchar la voz de los científicos.

-No te preocupes –murmuré dulcemente, colocando mi mano derecha sobre su cabeza-. Nadie va a volver a hacerte daño.

El Pokémon me sonrió; fue la sonrisa más deslumbrante que había visto en mi vida, reflejaba una felicidad absoluta, una confianza plena y una mutua conexión que hasta podría haber sido arte de magia.

Entonces me fijé en su cola, que poseía una llama en la punta y ahora brillaba con una intensidad superior a la normal. Una idea me cruzó la mente.

-Flare –solté de repente, asustando a Charmander y haciendo que fijara sus ojos en mí, confuso-. Me gustaría apodarte Flare, ¿te gusta? –inquirí, dedicándole una sonrisa.

El Pokémon se tomó unos instantes en lo que meditó acerca de lo que acababa de preguntarle y, unos instantes después, me sonrió, mostrando su ya característico colmillo, indicando su conformidad.

Solté una risita, pero Flare me devolvió a la realidad cuando apuntó con su mano hacia la puerta de la mansión. Tenía razón, ya luego nos encargaríamos de las presentaciones formales y demás.

Me deslicé hacia la casa en total silencio, siendo seguida por el Pokémon de fuego que se sujetaba la cola y estudiaba los alrededores con ojo experto, al parecer, era todo un especialista en la infiltración y la escapada.

Nos colamos en el edificio, que era un lugar aún más grande de los que parecía. Sus paredes estaban totalmente pintadas de blanco y no había ningún tipo de adorno ni cuadro. El mobiliario era escaso por no decir nulo, alguna que otra silla esparcida por la sala y una alfombra roja que cubría todo el suelo con su aterciopelado manto.

-¿Sabes dónde están las Pokédex? –susurré en voz muy baja, lo que menos quería era llamar la atención de cualquiera de los guardias, y menos de Trevor, que seguramente me arrebataría a su "Experimento PE 01" en cuanto que lo viera.

Flare asintió y caminó con total seguridad hacia las escaleras del edificio. Oh, Dios mío, tendríamos que subir al piso de arriba, lo que dificultaría aún más la huida en caso de necesitarla.

Accedimos a la segunda planta sin más problemas que mi estrés contenido, y nos dirigimos directamente hacia una de las habitaciones, que tenía una placa metálica en la cual se leía claramente: "Cuarto restringido, no pasar".

Justo como no decía la frase, entramos, ya que la habitación estaba abierta, nadie se había dignado a cerrar con pestillo ni nada, lo cual, teniendo en cuenta la placa, era toda una tentación para los curiosos.

La ubicación de las Pokédex no fue ningún misterio: sobre la única mesa de todo el cuarto, que también componía el mobiliario del lugar, había dos aparatos de color rojo zafiro, con una especie de luz azul que se encontraba apagada y tres botones de color rojo, amarillo y verde respectivamente. Abrí aquel ítem, encontrándome con dos pantallas, una más grande, que ocupaba casi la totalidad de uno de los lados interior de la dex, y otra pequeña, apenas un rectángulo, que abarcaba la parte superior del lado izquierdo de la Pokédex, teniendo debajo una serie de botones con un uso desconocido y otra luz amarilla que tampoco funcionaba.

Eché un vistazo a la otra dex, era extraño, ya que parecía que aquella sí que tenía el botón azulado de la portada encendido, aunque no tuve tiempo para fijarme más porque escuché unos pasos a lo lejos.

-Malditos incompetentes –gruñó una voz que reconocí al instante. Poco después, la puerta del cuarto se abrió y entró Trevor con una piedra de color grisáceo medio rota en la mano-. Era muy importante saber el efecto de la exposición continua a la piedraeterna sobre los Pokémon… gracias al Experimento PE 01 podría haber inventado una pomada anti envejecimiento –se quejó el hombre, a la vez que caminaba hacia la mesa debajo de la cual me había escondido, y la golpeaba con fuerza, causando un molesto sonido que se intensificó por culpa del metal que componía aquel mueble.

Cerré los ojos, temiéndome lo peor, en cuanto que Trevor viera que le faltaba una Pokédex, yo podría darme por muerta. Tenía que pensar en algo. Ya.

-¡¿Pero qué…?! –soltó de repente, gritando de rabia y comenzando a estudiar la habitación a la vez que agarraba el objeto científico restante.

No había tiempo para pensar. Era todo o nada.

En un arranque de locura y desesperación, agarré a Charmander del pecho y salí disparada fuera de la habitación, no sin antes derribar la mesa sobre Trevor para intentar ganar algo de tiempo.

No sé si Arceus me sonrió en aquel momento, o tal vez fueron todas esas horas de carrera continua, o simplemente que los científicos no tenían mucha resistencia física; pero lo que sí sé es que logré salir de la mansión con una veintena de estudiosos tras de mí, gritando como locos cualquier insulto que se les ocurriera.

-¡La puerta, la puerta! –advirtió Trevor, intentando que uno de sus ayudantes situado cerca de la verja me bloqueara el paso.

Pero aquel era el momento estrella de mi mochila, así que, descolgándomela del hombro, golpeé con fuerza la cara del hombre, que cayó inconsciente al suelo. Volví a colocar mi nueva arma en su sitio y agarré como una posesa las barras de metal, comenzando a escalarlas. Estaba cansada, mis músculos dolidos por la ardua carrera y preocupada por aquel hombre, pero lo más importante era llegar y salvar a Flare, además, después de aquel robo saldría del pueblo y no volverían a verme.

Subí hasta arriba de la verja y me deje caer, chocando con fuerza contra el suelo, pero con la suerte de no haberme lastimado nada. Jadeando, eché un vistazo a los científicos, que ya me habían alcanzado y se disponían a abrir la puerta.

-Un último sprint –me animé con voz entrecortada, a la vez que me ponía en pie y corría hacia la salida del pueblo con un ritmo tambaleante, si me seguían unos minutos más, acabarían atrapándome.

La buenaventura volvió a sonreírme, consiguiendo que, finalmente, los aprendices de Trevor se rindieran, perdiéndome entre las calles que tan bien conocía, a fin de cuentas, había nacido en pueblo Paleta, aquello me otorgaba algunas ventajas.

Tras tanto de carrera, nos detuvimos cerca del lago donde atrapé a Flare, me incliné sobre mí misma, apoyando mis manos sobre las rodillas y respirando con agitación.

Aprovechando mi cansancio, Charmander se liberó de su agarre y aterrizó en el suelo tras realizar una graciosa pirueta. Sin perder más tiempo, el Pokémon comenzó a caminar hacia delante, pasando de largo el lago y yendo directamente hacia la ruta 1, un lugar caracterizado por tener un cómodo camino que guía hasta la salida, pero, en caso de perder el sendero, es casi imposible volver a encontrarlo. Tragué saliva, nada me iba hacer entrar en aquel lugar sin un mapa.

Flare se quedó en el inicio de la ruta, justo cuando la verde hierba cesaba y era sustituida por tierra de color marrón claro, el susodicho sendero.

-No pienses que voy a entrar ahí –negué, a la vez que movía negativamente la cabeza.

Charmander soltó un resoplido y señaló el suelo, indicándome el camino, como queriendo decir que no nos íbamos a separar de él, así que no tendría por qué haber ningún problema.

Me mordí el labio inferior, y, en contra de todos mis principios, fui detrás de mi colega, internándonos en la ruta 1 sin más compañía que nosotros mismos.

-Si nos damos prisa, tal vez llegamos antes de que anochezca del todo –susurré, echando un vistazo al cielo, que ya mostraba las tonalidades típicas de las puestas de sol.

Cuando apenas si llevábamos cinco minutos de marcha, escuché unos pasos. Charmander se puso en alerta, y yo tragué saliva, recorriendo con la mirada todo el lugar para cerciorarme de que ningún Pokémon salvaje nos acechaba entre las sombras.

Pero nada me habría preparado para lo que sucedió a continuación. Nada.

Aprovechando un segundo en el que estuve de espaldas vigilando la retaguardia, una criatura azul bípeda se colocó frente a nosotros, justo en la mitad del camino.

La reacción en Flare fue instantánea, provocando que la llama de su cola ardiera con más intensidad y gruñese de forma amenazante, y yo, una vez que me di la vuelta, alarmada por la alerta de Charmander, solté una exclamación de sorpresa.

Frente a nosotros estaba Riolu, el Pokémon que había golpeado a mi acompañante hasta dejarlo en tan mal estado. Justo cuando Flare se preparaba para atacar, el Pokémon aura levantó ambas manos, como en señal de paz, y vi que en su pata derecha portaba algo, parecía una especie de pergamino enrollado de color crema, ¿qué sería?

Detuve a Charmander con un gesto, y noté que los músculos de Riolu se destensaban, al parecer, había estado preparado para escapar en caso de un ataque sorpresa. Caminé hacia el Pokémon, extrañada por su comportamiento, primero golpeaba a Flare y luego daba señales de querer paz.

La criatura permaneció impasible hasta que hubo menos de un metro de distancia entre nosotros, en ese momento, soltó un gruñido amenazante y retrocedió un paso, indicando que no quería que me acercase más. Obedecí, quedándome en el sitio y esperando lo que fuera que quisiese hacer Riolu, hasta que, para mi sorpresa, el Pokémon me tendió el pergamino, ofreciéndomelo.

Un poco confusa, tomé el objeto y lo desenrollé, viendo que era un dibujo enorme donde estaban situados todas las ciudades y pueblos de Kanto; aquello era un mapa.

Aparté la vista del ítem y observé a Riolu, el cual se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a mirar de reojo a su izquierda. Seguí su mirada y me percaté de que una figura se perfilaba entre los árboles, era alguien humano, eso estaba claro.

En ese momento, Riolu se dio cuenta de donde iba a parar mi atención, y salió corriendo hacia aquella sombra, moviéndose con una soltura y gracilidad prácticamente imposible. Acto seguido, noté que la figura también echaba a correr casi con la misma agilidad que la del Pokémon aura.

Sin perder ni un instante, salí corriendo tras aquella sombra, necesitaba saber, ¿quién o qué me había estado espiando? ¿Por qué me había regalado un mapa ese Riolu? ¿Qué intenciones tendrían?

Debido a la velocidad que llevaba, no me percaté de que había abandonado el sendero, y, por ende, el único camino capaz de guiarme hacia la salida de la ruta 1.

_**Continuará…**_

¿Qué tal? O.o

Creía que era lógico cuál sería su primer Pokémon, pero parece que no xD Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado :')

Me gustaría agradecer a Zilia K y al Xungo sus reviews. Zilia, espero que algunas de tus numerosas dudas se hayan resuelto con este capi, y que otras cuantas más hayan aparecido xD. Dejen review, me siento sola u.ú

Por cierto, una cosa xD Flare (el apodo de Charmander) lo he obtenido mediante la combinación de Flame (llama en inglés) y Rebelde ^^

De todas formas XD Un gran saludo, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo ;)


	4. Un nuevo compañero robótico

Y aquí está el cuarto capítulo owo Actualizo este fic con más frecuencia por un reto personal xD Es que borré sin querer dos mil palabras de esta historia y me dije: "Destino, tu no me vas hacer publicar más tarde e.e" y aquí estoy, con el capítulo más extraño y por parte cómico que va a tener la saga xD Tengan en cuenta que esto está empezando, en cuanto que Sapphy conozca al entrenador del Riolu, todo va a cambiar drásticamente para ella (Zilia, calla y no digas quién es xDDD).

Saludos, lectorcillos locos pero imprescindibles, disfruten de la lectura tanto como yo al escribirla ;)

**Pokémon: Renegade Generation.**

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

En ese momento, Riolu se dio cuenta de donde iba a parar mi atención, y salió corriendo hacia aquella sombra, moviéndose con una soltura y gracilidad prácticamente imposible. Acto seguido, noté que la figura también echaba a correr casi con la misma agilidad que la del Pokémon aura.

Sin perder ni un instante, salí corriendo tras aquella sombra, necesitaba saber, ¿quién o qué me había estado espiando? ¿Por qué me había regalado un mapa ese Riolu? ¿Qué intenciones tendrían?

Debido a la velocidad que llevaba, no me percaté de que había abandonado el sendero, y, por ende, el único camino capaz de guiarme hacia la salida de la ruta 1.

_**Capítulo 4. Un nuevo compañero robótico.**_

Corrí tras aquellas dos sombras. Corrí como nunca antes lo había hecho, ignorando el roce de las ramas que raspaban mi piel y el crujir continuo y nada disimulado de las hojas secas que yacían en el suelo.

Notaba que cada vez me costaba más mover las piernas, ya que la energía me estaba abandonando. Pero la curiosidad me empujaba a seguir, y, no sólo ella, sino la rabia y el miedo, rabia porque alguien o algo me había estado espiando, cosa que no estaba permitida, y miedo por no saber qué demonios quería ese desconocido de mí.

La carrera continuó durante más de cinco minutos, durante los cuales me estuve moviendo en zigzag, esquivando árboles y siguiendo la difusa estela que dejaba mi objetivo.

Finalmente, a mis oídos llegó el sonido del agua, se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte, un ruido constante que tenía la capacidad de calmarme en mis momentos más malos. El ruido se fue intensificando a medida que me acercaba a la supuesta fuente de agua, y, a juzgar por la potencia de este, debería de estar cerca de un río caudaloso.

La sombra junto con Riolu siguió corriendo a toda velocidad, como desde el principio. Madre mía, menuda forma física que deberían tener ambos espías. Unos momentos más tarde, justo cuando comenzaba a aproximarme a la escurridiza pareja, que parecía haberse detenido por algo, escuché dos zambullidas, una que sonó leve y apenas si hizo ruido, seguramente de Riolu, y otra más pesada pero igual de silenciosa, que debería pertenecer a la sombra desconocida.

Repentinamente, el bosque que hasta ahora me había rodeado se acabó, dando lugar a una diminuta pradera despejada que se veía dividida por un ancho río de aguas cristalinas que serpenteaba formando meandros y siluetando eses en el lugar.

Me tuve que detener bruscamente, ya que, si no lo hacía, acabaría de lleno en el agua, que llevaba una potencia muy superior a la de mis capacidades. Si aquella pareja se había tirado al agua, tal como sus zambullidas me indicaban, estarían en un serio aprieto.

Solté un bufido, y mis piernas me fallaron definitivamente, haciéndome caer de rodillas al suelo, cansada y magullada. Eché otro nuevo vistazo al lugar, percatándome de su belleza: se trataba de un prado con menos de diez metros de largo, y su ancho se limitaba a un par de metros más a ambos lados del río. Los árboles no parecían crecer allí por alguna extraña razón, y la hierba estaba fresca y corta, regada continuamente por las caudalosas aguas. Introduje la mano en el río, y tuve que cerrar los ojos por el placer que aquello me otorgó, el agua estaba helada, gélida si se me permite decirlo, pero resultaba reconfortante después de una carrera tan prolongada. El río era totalmente transparente, mostrando pequeñas piedras grises y guijarros de colores en el fondo. Resistí las ganas de bañarme porque aún estaba agotada, pero luego ya me las apañaría, ya que mi nuevo descubrimiento no parecía tener una profundidad superior a los tres metros en su parte más honda y menos de medio en la orilla.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, escuché unos pasitos agitados y rápidos que se me acercaban. Esbocé una sonrisa de alegría y abrí los ojos, encontrándome con Flare, que corría hacia mí jadeando y sujetándose la cola a pesar de estar tan cansado.

Cuando llegó a mi lado, se dejó caer en el suelo, pero me miró con disgusto, como si estuviera molesto por algo.

-¿Qué te sucede? –pregunté, confusa, a la vez que intentaba acariciarle la cabeza.

Flare me retiró la mano con la cola y soltó un gruñido de enfado mientras señalaba los árboles frente a nosotros.

Levante la vista y no pude evitar soltar una exclamación de sorpresa al comprender qué le pasaba: nos habíamos alejado del camino.

-No pasa nada –traté de tranquilizarle, poniéndome en pie y buscando con mirada preocupada un lugar familiar por entre la tupida mole de troncos y hojas-. No nos hemos alejado mucho del camino –aseguré, volviendo la mirada a Charmander, a pesar de no estar nada segura de mis palabras. Una sola mirada suya me hizo cambiar de opinión, pero aún así insistí, necesitaba saber que no estábamos perdidos, más que nada porque, en caso de estarlo, nos podíamos dar por muertos-. Dime que no nos hemos perdido.

Flare soltó un gemido y cerró los ojos, estaba demasiado cansado para pensar, pero yo no. Las horas de carrera continua junto a mi madre y su Chatot se estaban reflejando en el hecho de que ya había dejado de jadear, recuperando mi condición física habitual.

Una idea irrumpió repentinamente en mi mente, haciéndome soltar un grito de felicidad.

Con rapidez, llevé las manos a la mochila, agarrando la dex que le habíamos robado al profesor Trevor.

-¡La Pokédex, Flare, la Pokédex! –grité como una loca.

Mi acompañante se incorporó en un instante y me dedicó una sonrisa, agradeciéndome el haber hecho uso de mi cerebro.

Abrí el objeto rojo, que, por cierto, era como un libro, pero no hubo respuesta, así que comencé a pulsar todos los botones, esperando que, tarde o temprano, la pantalla superior de la dex se encendiera y una vocecita mecánica me indicase la salida de aquel bosque.

-¡Mierda, esto no funciona! –solté tras más de cinco minutos de intentarlo.

Charmander ladeó la cabeza, aquello no parecía ser normal, algo me indicaba que la Pokédex ya debería de estar funcionando.

-No me digas que está rota –dije con voz quebrada, viendo que mi única salida necesitaba una visita al mecánico.

Mi colega asintió, y yo, en un ataque de rabia, lancé la dex contra el árbol más próximo, provocando una ligera muesca en el tronco.

El Pokémon lagartija soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y dio un brinco al ver lo violenta que era yo a veces.

Justo cuando me iba a sentar junto a Flare para intentar calmarme, escuché un sonido parecido a un "bip". Me volví hacia la fuente emisora de aquello y casi no pude contener mi alegría cuando la luz azul situada en la carcasa exterior de la dex se encendió, brillando con intensidad.

Con una felicidad inmensa, recogí del suelo el objeto y lo abrí, viendo que la pantalla superior se iluminaba, mostrando las palabras "Hola, guapa". Un tanto sorprendida, decidí ignorar aquel hecho, seguramente era la bienvenida que alguna científica vanidosa se había puesto para presumir.

-¿Podría indicarme la salida de la ruta 1? –inquirí, ya que observé unos espacios parecidos a altavoces que seguramente indicaban que el entrenador y la máquina se comunicaban hablando, sin necesidad de teclado.

No hubo respuesta, en lugar de aquello, el mensaje anterior de la dex desapareció, mostrando una pantalla totalmente en negro.

Tragué saliva, confusa y asustada, pero insistí.

-¿Sabe la salida de la ruta 1?

En lugar de recibir una contestación, un grito eufórico salió de la máquina, y yo, en un acto reflejo, lancé la dex al suelo y me alejé de ella un par de pasos, asustada.

-Menuda forma más brusca de despertarme, guapa –dijo una voz masculina grave pero perfectamente comprensible y agradable, diseñada para ser escuchada sin aborrecerla durante años.

-¿Qué? –pregunté quedamente, cruzando una mirada temerosa con Charmander.

-Lo que oyes, monada, lanzarme contra un árbol y luego pedirme algo no es muy cortés –me recriminó la voz que procedía de mi Pokédex.

-¿Las… las Pokédex hablan? –cuestioné, asustada.

-Por supuesto, guapa, pero has elegido a la mejor de todas, entre tú y yo, Marion tiene una voz horrenda –contestó la máquina, soltando una carcajada-. Acércate, que no muerdo –añadió al ver que yo aún permanecía abrazada a Flare.

Caminé hacia la dex con Charmander a mi lado y la recogí. En la pantalla que antaño había sido negra, ahora se veía un nombre: Dexter.

-Bueno, ya sabes mi nombre, monada, ¿ahora qué? –preguntó la dex.

-¿Po… podrías indicarme la salida de la ruta? –pedí de manera cortada y algo insegura.

-¿Tengo cara de mapa o qué? –contestó de forma antipática, como si estuviera molesto por aquella pregunta.

Entonces recordé el regalo de Riolu y me senté en el suelo, dejando a Dexter sobre la hierba mientras que abría el pergamino enrollado.

A la vez que hacía esto, Flare se acercó hacia la dex, olisqueándola con el hocico, hasta que, repentinamente, la Pokédex de cerró, asustando al pobre Pokémon de fuego y haciendo reír a carcajada limpia a Dexter.

Observé el mapa, apretando con fuerza la mandíbula de pura rabia al ver que todas las zonas de Kanto estaban indicadas, pero que no había una descripción minuciosa de cada lugar y, por ende, no estaba situado el camino de vuelta hacia el sendero de la ruta 1.

-Oh, no… -susurré con voz quebrada a la vez que me dejaba caer sobre la hierba, apoyando el mapa sobre mis rodillas y tratando de que el frescor de la hierba calmase el dolor de cabeza que me azotaba.

Usando la conexión entraña y mágica que me había unido a Flare desde que nos conocidos, cruzamos nuestras miradas y nos dijimos mentalmente aquellas palabras que éramos incapaces de pronunciar: estábamos perdidos.

Se hizo el silencio; un silencio que significaba que cada uno de nosotros tres estaba pensando cómo salir de aquella ruta.

Pero, repentinamente, comencé a escuchar una canción que interrumpió todos mis desesperados intentos de huida.

-Volando, volando, siempre arriba, siempre arriba… Imagina, tu y yo, lucharemos los dos –canturreaba una voz masculina que reconocía al instante.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces? –espeté, volviéndome hacia la dex y fulminándola con la mirada.

A pesar de ser un montón de circuitos, noté que, si hubiese podido, se hubiera encogido de terror por mi repentino cambio de humor.

-Pe…perdona –balbuceó torpemente, intimidado. Poco le duró aquel estado, porque pronto volvió a irrumpir con otra de sus tonterías-, no sabía que no conocieras Dragon Ball Z.

Tardé unos instantes en reaccionar, durante los cuales traté de tranquilizarme: uno, dos, lo voy a matar, tres, cuatro, ¿quién me mandaría estamparlo contra el árbol?, cinco…

Finalmente, me deje llevar, alguna vez tenía que dejar escapar aquella ira contenida.

-Eres una Pokédex, ¡échanos una mano! -le pedí a Dexter de forma desesperada, recogiéndolo del suelo y agitándolo con violencia.

-No sé cómo quiere que le explique que yo, señorita… no se ha presentado, ¿sería tan educada como para darme su nombre antes de que continúe con mi conversación? –preguntó cortésmente.

-Me llamo Sapphire, y si logras sacarnos de este bosque podrás llamarme Sapphy –me presenté, aún deseosa de ver si aquella dex podía ayudarme.

-Encantada de conocerla, señorita Sapphy –dijo, ignorando por completo mis palabras anteriores-. Y esa lagartija naranja que la acompaña, ¿tiene nombre?

Los ojos azules de Flare se encendieron con ferocidad, mostrando un brillo violento y sediento de… em… circuitos. La llama de su cola se intensificó hasta alcanzar un peligroso tamaño.

Con paso decidido, Charmander se dirigió hacia Dexter, perfectamente dispuesto a convertirlo en un montón de cenizas, pero lo detuve con la mano, tratando de tranquilizarlo con una caricia.

-Él es Flare –le expliqué a la dex una vez que mi querido acompañante se hubo calmado.

Charmander soltó un gruñido y asintió con violencia, a la vez que se golpeaba fuertemente el pecho, indicando su orgullo y lo mucho que le gustaba aquel mote.

-Qué lindo –opinó con voz sarcástica Dexter, pero arruinó lo dicho cuando prosiguió hablando-. Es una pena, parece igual de ingenuo que su entrenadora.

Esta vez fue Flare el que me tuvo que detener, ya que estaba a punto de lanzarlo contra el árbol otra vez.

-No te preocupes –le susurré por lo bajo a Charmander, inclinándome sobre él-, en cuanto que salgamos de aquí lo tiramos al primer vaso de agua que encontremos, lo juro –prometí.

-Agradezco su comentario hacia mí, señorita Sapphy –dijo con voz burlona la dex.

Me sobresalté tanto que di un brinco sobre mí misma, me volví lentamente, ¿acaso esa máquina era capaz de escuchar todo lo que decía?

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea.

-Bueno –comencé a decir a la vez que me ponía en pie y me sacudía la suciedad de las ropas-, nosotros nos vamos.

Acto seguido, Flare y yo comenzamos a caminar hacia los árboles, dejando a Dexter tirado en el suelo suplicando para intentar que volviéramos a por él. Claro está, ignoramos sus suplicas, y proseguimos con nuestro camino, hasta que la dex nos dijo algo totalmente cierto, aunque lo había hecho tratando de que volviéramos a por él, sin pensar en la verdad que ocultaban sus palabras.

-¡No podéis marcharos de este prado, estaríais abandonado una fuente de agua constante, además de que no tenéis luces ni nada para iluminar, sería un suicidio! –soltó a toda prisa, desesperado porque no lo dejáramos solo.

-Afortunado montón de circuitos con problemas mentales –susurré en voz baja y molesta a la vez que volvía sobre mis pasos y me sentaba junto a la dex, entre gritos eufóricos de esta.

Flare soltó un suspiro resignado, pero en vez de quejarse más, se sujetó la cola y salió corriendo hacia el río con su habitual y graciosa manera de moverse. Cuando llegó a la orilla, se sentó con las patitas colgando en el aire y sumergió las manos en el agua, poniéndolas en forma de cuenco y lanzando el líquido recogido al aire para que luego cayera a modo de una lluvia diminuta. Las pocas gotas que alcanzaban su cola se evaporaban formando pequeñas nubes de vapor.

Esbocé una sonrisa cariñosa al verle jugar de esa manera tan infantil. Unos minutos más tarde, me volví hacía Dexter.

-Y bien, ¿qué recomiendas? –pregunté con voz cortante.

-Dormir aquí, mañana será otro día y con la luz del sol tendremos más posibilidades de salir de aquí –informó de forma seria.

Tuve que evitar una exclamación de sorpresa, ya que, al parecer, la dex era capaz de ponerse firme y decidida en los momentos más necesarios.

-Buena idea –admití.

Estuve un rato allí sentada, disfrutando del fresco contacto de la hierba sobre mi piel, pero entonces se me ocurrió una revitalizante idea.

Esbocé una sonrisa y me puse en pie, dirigiéndome al río y empezando a desabrochar el short vaquero desgastado que llevaba puesto.

-¿Que me vas a hacer un striptease? –preguntó Dexter, se notaba al kilómetro que trataba de contener la risa, pero a mí aquello no me hacía ninguna gracia.

Nada más escucharle, me volví a subir la ropa y caminé hacia la máquina.

-¡¿Puedes verme?! –solté fuera de mí, una cosa era que las dex pudieran leer los datos de los Pokémon con simplemente enfocarlos, pero otra muy diferente era que pudieran espiarme cuando me iba a dar un baño.

-Por supuesto, esta luz azul que tengo en la carcasa actúa a modo de cámara, es una actualización y soy una de las pocas Pokédex que disponen de este moderno implemento –informó, gustoso de ser especial.

Esbocé una sonrisa malévola y cogí una de las camisetas de mi mochila, colocándola sobre la dex y procurando taparla por completo.

-Eres una maldita pervertida –espeté, reincorporándome.

-Eh, eh, no me malinterpretes, ¿quién iba a querer un striptease de una niña de diecisiete años? –se justificó de una manera muy poco convincente-. Además, yo no soy una chica, ¿o es que no escuchas mi varonil y hechizante voz? –presumió con voz seductora.

-Cierra el chip –gruñí, dándome la vuelta y comenzando a desabrochar por segunda vez el short.

Deslicé el pantalón hasta el suelo y me quité la camiseta, dejándola caer al suelo sin molestarme en doblarla. La ropa interior fue lo siguiente en abandonar mi cuerpo, y luego me acerqué al río, sentándome en el borde a un par de metros de distancia respecto a Flare, que seguía inmerso en su juego.

Sumergí las piernas en el agua, notando el frescor gélido del líquido sobre mi piel, entumeciéndola, pero resultaba revitalizante.

Me miré a mi misma en la superficie transparente y limpia del río, viendo a una muchacha de piel pálida y labios rojizos que contrastaban con mi piel. Mi cabello negro azabache se extendía hasta un poco menos de mi cintura, y resaltaba aún más mis ojos color azul eléctrico, que eran tan brillantes y profundos que incluso la gente dudaba de su autenticidad.

Tras tomar aire un par de veces más, me incorporé y salté de cabeza en el río, notando como mi cabello se me aplastaba contra el cráneo y mi el bello de los brazos se me ponía de punta. A pesar de que el agua estaba helada, no pude evitar querer quedarme allí entro unos minutos, así que nadé hacia Flare, que, sorprendido por mi zambullida, me observaba con una sonrisa de incredulidad.

Llegué hasta la orilla y me agarré a la hierba fresca y verde que crecía en ella, usándola a modo de salvavidas para evitar ser arrastrada por la corriente.

De fondo, a pesar de tener el ruido del río justo a mi lado, podía escuchar a Dexter cantando a pleno pulmón la canción que anteriormente ya había entonado.

Después de un cuarto de hora, salí del agua usando la fuerza de mis brazos y me senté en la orilla, esperando a secarme.

Flare puso de su parte y me permitió emplear su cola a modo de toalla, acercando la llama a mi piel hasta que el agua se evaporase.

No tardé más de cinco minutos en volver a estar vestida, así que le quité la camiseta de encima a Dexter y él dejó de cantar.

-¿Feliz, chica del striptease? –preguntó de forma bromista.

-No sabes cuánto –contesté, siguiéndole el juego-. ¿Ahora qué hacemos? –cuestioné, sentándome junto a la dex y restregándome las manos contra los brazos para entrar en calor.

-¿Dormir? –sugirió, consciente de que no podíamos hacer otra cosa.

Suspiré, notaba rugir a mi estómago, y tampoco me sentía cansada, pero todo era mejor que seguir despierta para pensar más acerca de lo mal que parecía estar yendo nuestro viaje.

Flare se acercó a mí y me zarandeó con cuidado del hombro. Cuando volví la cabeza hacia él, extrañada por su comportamiento, lo vi señalándose el estómago, indicando que tenía hambre.

No pude evitar sentir que se me rompía el corazón ante aquello, pero poco podía hacer, mi cabeza "privilegia" no se había acordado de coger alimentos, y en mitad del bosque que rodea la ruta 1 no hay tiendas ni restaurantes.

-No te preocupes, pequeño –susurré con dulzura, acariciando la cabeza del Pokémon de fuego-. Te prometo que mañana comeremos algo.

Flare asintió, comprendiendo lo precaria de la situación, y se dirigió hacia uno de los árboles cercanos para pasar la noche.

Yo, por mi parte, cogí la mochila, depositando a Dexter sobre la hierba, y me tumbé en el suelo, apoyando la cabeza sobre ella.

El cielo ya estaba oscuro, el reinado de la luna había comenzado tan silenciosamente como el del sol lo hacía en su momento. Las estrellas atravesaban la noche, hiriendo su cielo negro con su brillo dorado y esperanzador.

Justo en ese momento, una luz plateada surcó el cielo a gran velocidad, se trataba de una estrella fugaz, así que cerré los ojos y mentalmente formulé un deseo:

-_Desearía salir de aquí_.

_**Continuará…**_

owo ¿Qué tal? xD

Muchos estaréis pensando: ¿pero qué clase de capítulo es este?

Pues bien, he decidido que la aventura de Sapphy no se va a desarrollar rápido, es decir, me puedo tomar tres capítulos con ella perdida en el bosque o algo, como en la serie xD. Si no, no tendría gracia, porque imaginad por un momento que no se hubiera perdido, ya estaría por el bosque Verde, no tendría Pokédex loca y tampoco atraparía a su segundo Pokémon (calla, Magua, calla oxo). Por eso decido hacerlo todo más largo, detallado e intrigante xP

Como podéis comprobar, la Pokédex de Sapphy está loca, y es por dos razones, la primera es que no tengo pensado hacer un fic trágico, quiero sentido del humor, intriga y aventuras (pero con drama en ocasiones), y la segunda es que Sapphy tuvo que romperle algún chip cuando lo estrelló contra el árbol xD

Y ahora los agradecimientos por los reviews, me alegra mucho saber que ahora hay más lectores, así ya no me siento sola :'). Un saludo cariñoso a **Zilia K**,** Xungo**,** Zelinktotal99**, **Shadechu Nightray** y** P.Y.Z.K**, me alegra muchísimo que lo disfrutéis, espero que Sapphy, Flare y Dexter no os decepcionen nunca ;)

Un saludo efusivo, dejen review, no sean e.e (xD)

Saludos y cuídense ;)


	5. Amigos plumíferos

¿Tardanza? No conozco el significado de esa palabra XD

Pondría una excusa, pero no creo tenerla, ¿un cerebro chupado de ideas y una profesora que me manda la tabla periódica de un día para otro sirven?

Como sea, aquí vuelve el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten non

**Pokémon: Renegade Generation.**

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

El cielo ya estaba oscuro, el reinado de la luna había comenzado tan silenciosamente como el del sol lo hacía en su momento. Las estrellas atravesaban la noche, hiriendo su cielo negro con su brillo dorado y esperanzador.

Justo en ese momento, una luz plateada surcó el cielo a gran velocidad, se trataba de una estrella fugaz, así que cerré los ojos y mentalmente formulé un deseo:

-_Desearía salir de aquí_.

_**Capítulo 5. Amigos plumíferos. **_

Me desperté cuando el sol apenas si despuntaba por el horizonte, los escasos rayos de sol que atravesaban las hojas llegaban hasta mí con una extraña pero bella coloración verdosa. El aire fresco y puro del bosque parecía estar revitalizando mis pulmones, y el sonido constante del agua fluyendo por el arroyo se encargaba de relajarme.

Todo sería perfecto si mi estómago hambriento no se añadiera al coro de música natural que me rodeaba.

Notaba un vacío interior muy molesto, habría dado cualquier cosa por uno de esos asquerosos platos que servían en el instituto donde estudiaba. ¿La corteza de los árboles se come?

Lo había visto en algún documental, tal vez era el momento de ampliar mis horizontes gustativos…

Me puse en pie y caminé hacia el río, sumergiendo la cabeza en el agua gélida y olvidando aquellos locos pensamientos de mi mente. ¿Corteza? No gracias, antes probaría a chupar un piedra.

Justo cuando iba a despertar a Flare, la "famosa" canción de Dragon Ball llegó hasta mis oídos, cosa que me hizo gruñir. Ya se había despertado esa dex loca.

-Buenos días –canturreó alegremente, interrumpiendo su momento musical para prestarme atención.

-No creo poder decir lo mismo –suspiré, poniéndome en pie y caminando hacia ella.

¿Debería despertar a Charmander?

A fin de cuentas, el pobre seguro que tenía mucha hambre, pero para buscar algo de comer tendríamos que ponernos ya en marcha, no pensaba alejarme porque era perfectamente capaz de perderme otra vez.

La piedad me ganó y desistí, sentándome junto a la dex y cediéndole a mi acompañante un rato más de sueño. Mientras que esta cantaba, recordé que en las clases que antaño había dado sobre historia, los profesores definían siempre a las Pokédex como utensilios útiles y serviciales para los entrenadores. Todo lo contrarío a Dexter.

-Oye, Dexter –comencé con suavidad, la curiosidad siempre solía ganarme-, ¿por qué eres diferente a las demás dex? ¿Te hicieron especial?

La canción se detuvo y durante unos instantes ambos guardamos silencio, yo esperando una respuesta y él intentando dármela.

-No, antes era igual que las demás, pero creo que el golpe que me diste contra el árbol tuvo que influir bruscamente en mi comportamiento –explicó, añadiendo un tono burlón cuando pronunciaba la última frase.

Casi no pude contener una exclamación de sorpresa. ¿Así que por mi culpa esa Pokédex había terminado de volverse loca?

Noté una punzada de arrepentimiento en mi interior, tal vez no hice bien en llevarme a Dexter por la fuerza del laboratorio, ni siquiera me pregunté si la dex hubiera preferido quedarse con el profesor y ayudarle a experimentar con los Pokémon.

Dexter pareció comprender mi inquietud, ya que se debía de notar en mi rostro, nunca se me dio bien eso de esconder las emociones.

-Pero tengo que darte las gracias –susurró con suavidad, era la primera vez que le escuchaba hablar de otra forma que no fuera usando burlas-. Sin ti nunca conocería el mundo, te lo debo, Sapphy, muchas gracias.

Me sonrojé y tuve que apartar la mirada de él, encontrándome con un par de bellas joyitas muy parecidas a los zafiros que me observaban, brillando impetuosamente.

-Buenos días, dormilón –saludé alegremente, acariciando la cabeza caliente de Flare, que me respondió con un gruñido feliz.

Sin más que decir, me puse de pie, lista para emprender la marcha en busca de la salida o, en caso de no encontrarla, algo de comida.

Cogí a Dexter y tuve que contenerme para no agitarlo con fuerza, ya que estaba empezando a tararear otra vez la misma canción.

-¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato? –propuse, esperanzada por conseguir algo de silencio.

La dex se calló al momento, visiblemente interesada.

-Habla –respondió con una fingida voz solemne.

-Tu prometes no abrir esa bocaza… bueno, chip –me corregí cuando recordé que en realidad estaba hablando con una máquina- y yo me comprometo a no estrellarte contra el primer árbol que encuentre.

Si hubiera tenido saliva, posiblemente Dexter se la habría tragado toda con brusquedad, pero, como no la tenía, se limitó a contentarme con su silencio.

-¿Y bien? –le apremié, acercando un poco la cara a la dex.

-¿Y qué gano yo con eso? –murmuró quedamente, intimidado.

Apenas si pude contener una carcajada, Dexter había pasado de ser la cosa más habladora y molesta a una tímida máquina.

-Que continuarás de una sola pieza, ¿te vale? –contesté, burlona, su estado vegetal estaba definitivamente inspirándome mucho.

-Trato hecho, no abriré la boca. Estaré más callado que un mudo en un velatorio.

Esbocé una sonrisa de felicidad y, aunque no quiera admitirlo, de superioridad, tenía el control sobre aquella máquina rebelde, eso era un gran paso.

Comenzamos a caminar a paso rápido por entre los árboles, perdiendo pronto de vista el río e internándonos entre la maleza, que era extremadamente parecida.

Nuestros estómagos resonaban por encima de cualquier otro ruido, tal vez un lametón pequeñito al tronco de uno de los árboles…

Tras más de tres horas de marcha ininterrumpida, Flare manifestó lo que yo ya estaba pensando hacer desde hacía rato: se tumbó en el suelo con un gemido dolorido y cerró los ojos.

-Vamos, pequeño, arriba –traté de animarlo inútilmente.

Sin poder hacer nada más, me dejé caer junto a él, cerrando los ojos y dejando que el rugido de nuestras tripas sustituyera a una nana, arrastrándome hacia el reino de Morfeo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unos pasitos agitados y muy rápidos sonaron a mí alrededor. Parecía que algo estaba corriendo a gran velocidad.

Noté un objeto muy suave sobre mi cara, sin abrir los ojos, llevé mi mano a mi mejilla derecha, encontrándome con el tacto aterciopelado de una pluma.

De fondo podía escuchar las carcajadas masculinas de Dexter, sonoras y graves, y el jadeo constante de Flare, acompañado por una gran cantidad de piidos agudos y asustados.

Un momento… ¿piidos?

Me reincorporé al instante y estudié mí alrededor, encontrándome con una imagen **nada **normal: Flare, corriendo a toda velocidad sin sujetarse la cola, perseguía a una bandada de pequeños pájaros que apenas si superarían mis rodillas en altura. Todas sus plumas eran de color marrón a excepción de la panza y la punta de sus alas que eran de un tono crema suave. Sus ojos cafés brillaban intensamente y estaban rodeados por plumas de tonalidad negra; una cola muy graciosa compuesta por tres plumas más largas también marrones completaban el aspecto divertido y dulce de aquellos Pokémon. Su pico y patas eran de color rosado, ambos muy afilados y en apariencia peligrosos.

Los reconocí al instante.

-Esos son… -comencé, observando como Flare los perseguía con la boca muy abierta, intentando atrapar uno para el almuerzo.

-Pidgey –completó Dexter, asomado ligeramente por el bolsillo de mi pantalón e interrumpiéndome por completo.

Le dirigí una mirada interrogativa, ansiosa por recibir más datos de aquellas curiosas y veloces criaturas.

-Pidgey –repitió la dex con voz automática, preparándose para iniciar una descripción-, pájaro obeso e inútil, sobre todo el retrasado ese que veo al final de la fila. Es de tipo normal, tan común como el agua del grifo e inservible hasta que evoluciona en Pidgeotto, una versión más estilizada pero igual de fea que su pre evolución.

Ante aquella definición tan subjetiva, sacudí a la dex y la fulminé con la mirada.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! –estallé, ¿desde cuándo un Pokémon se describía así?

-La verdad, mira a ese gordito –respondió sencillamente, en absoluto arrepentido.

Con un gruñido furioso, dirigí la mirada hacia el susodicho Pidgey, estaba un poco más regordete de lo normal, no agitaba sus alas como el resto de sus compadres, pero tenía algo aún más peculiar: sus ojos no eran cafés, sino de color gris y una bella pluma negra situada en su cabeza se alzaba por encima del resto, destacando más que un perro verde.

Otra cosa que también llamaba la atención era el hecho de que el Pidgey corría algo más lento que el resto de su bandada, pero no parecía estar esforzándose en absoluto, es más, seguro que era totalmente capaz de superar al resto sus compañeros sin dificultad alguna.

El que sí estaba agotado era Flare, que se movía cada vez más despacio, con la lengua colgando de las comisuras de sus labios y en sus ojos azules brillando la desesperación.

-Flare, vuelve aquí –le ordené con cariño, incapaz de contener una sonrisa dulce al ver su estado.

Charmander bufó pero me hizo caso al instante, caminando hacia mí y derrumbándose en el suelo en cuanto que me alcanzó.

La bandada de Pidgey se detuvo, sorprendida, y me miraron con la cabeza ladeada. Pocos segundos después, un agudo grito no humano me hizo alzar la vista al cielo, de forma que vi una figura estilizada de un gran Pokémon, parecía una versión ampliada de los Pidgey, ya que tenía la misma forma pero unas cuantas plumas de su cabeza habían crecido, superándolo en tamaño y adquiriendo un color amarillo por la parte central y rojo en al lateral.

-Pidgeot –se apresuró a decir Dexter. Le dirigí una mirada amenazante y casi pude notar como temblaba de terror-, es la tercera evolución de Pidgey, suele liderar las bandadas de su especie y puede ser un Pokémon muy útil si está bien entrenado… Aunque no lo enfrentes nunca contra un enchufe -agregó a gran velocidad, incapaz de hablar sin ponerle su toque personal.

El Pidgeot aterrizó frente a mí y se mantuvo en posición defensiva pero a la vez con la musculatura tensa, listo para atacar en cualquier momento.

La bandada de Pidgey se situó tras de él, secundándole en un más que probable ataque.

Levanté las manos lentamente, en señal de paz, pero, justo cuando parecían estar tranquilizándose, Flare se colocó entre ellos y yo, hinchó el pecho y se preparó para lanzar una gran bocanada de fuego…

… Que acabó siendo una llamita que se extinguió apenas si abandonó la cálida protección del Pokémon lagartija.

Dexter estalló en carcajadas, y la bandada enemiga terminó de tranquilizarse por completo, conscientes de que no éramos ninguna clase de amenaza.

-Flare, hijo mío, ni para mechero sirves –dijo Dexter entre risas.

Charmander soltó un bufido, como si intensase mantener algo de su mancillado orgullo y se volvió hacia mí.

Nuestros estómagos resonaron al unísono, lo que aumentó aún más las risas de la dex. Pidgeot echó a volar a ras de suelo con lentitud, alejándose de nosotros. El resto de Pidgey fueron tras él a excepción de uno, el pequeño Pokémon alado que poseía aquella peculiar pluma negra, que se limitó a correr tras su grupo, aunque llegó cierto momento en el que estos tomaron más velocidad y le dejaron atrás, pero no pareció importarle y continuó con la carrera, perdiéndose en la distancia.

Comencé a caminar tras ellos con una seguridad que no sentía.

-¿A dónde se supone que vas? –inquirió la dex, curiosa.

-Vamos con ellos, seguro que tienen comida –razoné, estaba desesperada por conseguir algo, no solo para mí, también tenía al pequeño Flare, que dependía de mis habilidades como entrenadora para sobrevivir sin llegar a sufrir desnutrición.

-Como quieras.

Lo cierto es que en todo momento supimos hacia dónde ir, ya que la bandada se había alejado en línea recta y las patitas del Pidgey de pluma negra se marcaban sobre el blando pasto.

Apenas cinco minutos después, un cansado Flare y yo llegamos a una especie de prado circular de unos quince metros de largo en cuyo centro se alzaba un imponente árbol enorme, sus ramas se hundían bajo el peso del forraje que soportaban y, entre tanto verde, pequeños puntos azules destacaban. Nuestros estómagos rugieron al unísono: eran bayas Aranja. Benditas sean, aunque tuviera que escalar el árbol, saciaría el hambre de Flare.

El punto negativo vino cuando, tras habernos acercado un poco más, percibimos sombras marrones sobre las ramas, eran la bandada de Pidgey que habíamos seguido, y se estaban alimentando a base de los frutos del árbol.

-¿Conocerán el verbo compartir? –preguntó en voz baja y bromista Dexter, sacándome de mi estado de observación para hacerme pasar a lo más difícil… la obtención de un puñado de bayas sin ser atacada por el camino.

Nada más acercarme, el líder del grupo, Pidgeot, bajó del árbol, posándose sobre el suelo grácilmente. Al observarlo, vi que tras de él estaba el Pidgey de la pluma negra, que se alimentaba de las bayas que sus compañeros le lanzaban desde la copa del árbol.

¿Acaso ese Pidgey no podría volar?

Muy lentamente alcé ambas manos, mostrando una inequívoca y universal señal de paz, a lo que el Pokémon situado frente a mí respondió con un batir de alas, enseñándome toda su envergadura como simbolizando: "Si te atreves a hacernos algo, te las verás conmigo".

Poco después, como si yo ya hubiera dejado de serle interesante, el pájaro gigante volvió a volar hacia el árbol, posándose en una rama baja y, para mi sorpresa, se puso a arrancar un par de bayas, dejándolas caer al suelo, lugar donde botaron un par de veces frente a mis pies.

-Muchas gracias –murmuré sinceramente, haciendo una leve inclinación ante el Pidgeot para luego agacharme y recoger las frutitas caídas del cielo.

Flare recibió aquella comida como un manjar, y las devoraba una tras otra, el Pidgeot líder siempre se mantenía atento, enviando bayas justo antes de que se le agotasen, pero mi estómago se sació mucho antes, lo que reactivó mi cerebro y me puso en pie, con la idea de recoger unas cuantas bayas Aranja ya que tenían propiedades curativas por si alguna vez me hacían falta.

-¿Qué le pasará a ese Pidgey? –me pregunté en voz baja a la vez que echaba un vistazo rápido al susodicho Pokémon, que batía enérgicamente sus alitas, como si tratara de elevarse.

-Creo que no puede volar –supuso la dex.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? –inquirí, muy sorprendida por aquello, a fin de cuentas, los Pidgey eran pájaros y nacían para volar.

-Cuando son pequeños, los Pidgey necesitan un cuidado muy constante y un buen maestro para aprender a alzar el vuelo, tal vez ese pequeño no lo recibió y por eso ahora no sabe volar –explicó, su voz denotaba preocupación y tristeza, pero nada podía hacer.

-¿Habría alguna forma de ayudarle a volar? –dije a la vez que sacaba a la dex de mi bolsillo y la observaba con fijeza.

-Supongo que sí, sólo necesitaría esas clases de las que careció de pequeño –contestó, pero, a pesar de ser una buena noticia, en ningún momento se mostró feliz-. Pero, Sapphy, esta es una bandada migratoria, se marchará en cuanto que la comida de este árbol se agote, y Pidgey se quedará aquí, tal vez en el viaje anterior Pidgeot aún podía llevarlo agarrado con sus garras, pero ahora ya ha alcanzado su edad madura, ningún miembro de su bandada podría llevarlo sobre sí durante más de dos horas, y el jefe del grupo tampoco consentirá cargarlo durante toda su vida…

-¿Quieres decir… que Pidgey se quedará solo cuando el árbol pierda todas sus bayas? –pregunté, realmente asustada ante el hecho de que una pequeña avecilla tuviera que aprender a sobrevivir por sí misma sin ser capaz siquiera de volar.

-Desgraciadamente, sí.

Observé al pequeño Pidgey que picoteaba las bayas, eran tan pequeño, regordete e indefenso que tomé una decisión casi al momento. Y ni siquiera la dex y sus canciones me harían cambiar de opinión.

-Pues habrá que solucionar eso –solté a la vez que terminaba de guardar las últimas frutitas curativas y comenzaba a caminar hacia Pidgey.

-¡¿Estás loca?! –gritó Dexter, visiblemente irritado por mi decisión.

-Puede –admití, sonriendo ligeramente ante la perspectiva de que incluso una máquina dudase de la salud de mi cerebro.

Al ver que nos acercábamos, el Pokémon se nos quedó mirando fijamente, su pico estaba teñido de un color azulado por las bayas, pero sus ojos grisáceos brillaban impetuosamente, seguros y decididos.

-Venimos a ayudarte –le aclaré mientras que me acuclillaba frente a él.

Pidgey ladeó la cabeza, confuso, hasta que me vio señalar sus alas, cosa que le hizo soltar un piido triste.

-Te enseñaré a volar, créeme.

Con esa promesa, recogí al Pokémon del suelo, y, en contra de lo que me esperaba, la criaturita no se quejó, realmente parecía confiar en mí. Su vida habría sido un infierno, un pájaro incapaz de volar nunca podría integrarse plenamente en la bandada, siempre sería el miembro más prescindible de todos.

-Lo primero debería ser un fortalecimiento de sus alas –sugirió la dex.

Asentí con firmeza, viendo por el rabillo del ojo que el resto de la bandada me observaba, Pidgeot se notaba intrigado, pero los demás lucían indiferentes ante el destino de uno de sus compañeros.

Una idea pareció iluminar el cerebro de Flare, ya que comenzó a amontonar una gran pila de hojas caídas hasta hacer que incluso superasen mi metro setenta y cinco de altura.

-Cuando logres volar las hojas de un solo aleteo, cambiaremos de ejercicio –le expliqué, volviendo a dejarlo en el suelo y observando como el pequeño Pokémon apenas si era capaz de desplegar las alas.

-Parece que tendremos que trabajar duro –suspiró la dex, notando el total desconocimiento del pajarillo.

_**Continuará…**_

Un poco corto sí que es, pero le próximo promete más, por lo pronto creo que por fin Sapphy encontrará una forma de salir de la Ruta 1 (recordemos que sólo está en la ruta 1, imaginad cómo le irá en el Bosque Verde XD)

Tengo muchas ganas de ponerle un mote al Pidgey, pero aún tengo que contenerme o.o

Por cierto, un gran agradecimiento para esos maravillosos lectores que, además de leer, comentan :3 : **Shadechu Nightray, Zilia K, Xungo y Zelinktotal99.**

Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo, espero que hayáis disfrutado este y que esperéis con ganas el siguiente ;)

¿Reviews para una pobre escritora que está en física a pesar de ser de letras? XD

Atte: Magua.


End file.
